


Book 1/8: The Beginning

by obbypie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blood and Violence, Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Halfbloods, Hogwarts, Idots!!, LUNCHCLUB IS HERE ASWELL, Major Character Injury, Muggles, Philza and techno mentor and mentee, Purebloods, Quidditch, SALLY THE FISH IS HERE ASWELL, Sleepy Boys Inc found family, TIMEDEO AND TOMMY SIBS, Techno has voices, Tommy protag, and pokimane n corpse, but just for the 4th book, captainsparkles and tubbo moments, dream team angst, dsmp and others all attend hogwarts, dude i have a whole ass story panned out and im so hype, fundy isnt there son but wilbur still calls him little champion, idk what else to put, minecraft au, oh and some hermits, ranboo isnt a hybrid judt has episodes from another realm and half dyed hair, teamcrafted and smplive are here as well, the bros going in adventures!!!, this is the first book out if eight, this isnt HP tbh just has the whole places and school but completely different stories, tommy and timedeo are both on a quidditch team together, tommy as gryffindor and tubbo as ravenclaw supremacy, tommy has a phoenix he named clementine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbypie/pseuds/obbypie
Summary: Ever since Tommy was a small child he knew about magic. He grew up on stories of famous wizards and witches he could look up too. He also grew up with the hopes of one day going to a place that was known for creating legends. But, he also had another hope. The hope he could bring his muggleborn friend Tubbo with him. And on his 12th birthday his prayers are answered.(This fic will prob be eight books long, each having atleast 100k words. I have big plans with this world ive created from the HP universe so have high hopes! also btw the first book is just meeting everyone and just the boys settling in and vibing. book two will be more of action and motives and character development! be aware that people dont start dying until book 5 so, if youre here for that then just you wait >:valso btw, this is found family. no one is related unless specifically said so. SBI has no canon blood ties, but they have A LOT of screen time together soalso dream team goes through it in these books holy fucki’ll also be making the first few pages just master into to know, and teachers and such!! so just be prepared for the first few pages to not be actual chapters ;dokok enjoy :D !!  )
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Callahan & ItsAlyssa, Captain Sparkles | Jordan & Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Charles | Grian & MumboJumbo & Scar, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap, DanTDM & Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Charlie Slimecicle, Jschlatt & Cscoop | Cooper, Jschlatt & Noah | Hugbox, Jschlatt & TedNivison, Jschlatt & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Traves, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Ponk, Mithzan & Yourpalross, MrBeast & Chris & Chandler & Karljacobs, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Quig & Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Shubble, Technoblade & Philza, TimeDeo & TommyInnit, Timedeo & Technoblade, TommyInnit & Clay | Dream, Traves & Cscoop | Cooper, Tubbo & Technoblade, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Philza, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Technoblade, Wilbursoot & Jschlatt, Zak Ahmed & Arran | JustVurb, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & F1NN5TER, Zak Ahmed & MegaPVP, xNestorio & Cxlvxn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MCYT Au Inspired by Harry Potter!  
> it has it’s own plot and isn’t straight up ripped from the books, but in book four do expect a triwizard tournament but m a y b e different tasks (idk yet im still deciding)
> 
> Tommy is the protag and these books are about his adventures at Hogwarts and the secrets that the world is keeping from him and his friend, Tubbo

hello! so this is just a master list of info atm! 

i’m planning to post the first chapter on January 25th :)

so basically, all you need to know is this book is a Tommy-centric, and will only change POV when the last chapter to uh _maybe_ cause some tension idk-

but basically for rn (i will be updating with a actual list of characters, year and blood type soon!) all that’s important is Tommy is a halfblood 12 year old excited that his muggleborn best friend was accepted into Hogwarts with him! (the opening chapter should start at Hogwarts and spend a ton of time on the train and the sorting and blah blah)

i’ll be updating this tomorrow with the master list :)

edit 1: master list with blood status, years (may change bc it's only year one so I can do whatever I want with it) and who are teachers!

edit 2: finished chapter 1 early and now is posting it earlier than determined. 

MCYT MASTER LIST:  
Tommyinnit, Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno, Philza, Dream, George, Sapnap, Purpled, Quig, Eret, Captain Puffy, Niki, Ranboo, mithzan, yourpalross, skydoesminecraft, captainsparkles, Schlatt, Charlie, Noah, Ted, Cooper, Traves, Sky, BajanCanadian, Jerome, Deadlox, MCUniverse, Mudkip, SSundee, Skeppy, Badboyhalo, Quackity, Karl Jacobs, Illumina, Punz, Ponk, Scott, Shubble, TapL, Petezahhutt, Grian, Mumbo, Scar, f!nnster, Spifey, Vurb, DanTDM(mentioned), Pewdiepie(mentioned briefly), Hbomb, Fundy, LDshadowlady(mentioned), stampy (mentioned), Calvin, Nestor, Krinios, Fruitberries, Callahan and Alyssa, Awesamdude, megaPVP, Chris, Jimmy, Chandler, Noxite, Vikkstar, Aphmau, Antfrost, Redvelvet, Timedeo

Teachers:  
Philza (Transfiguration)  
Mithzan (Charms)  
yourpalross (flying lessons)  
captainsparkles (headmaster)  
Noxite (Astronomy)  
Captain Puffy (Potions)  
Vikkstar( DADA)  
Aphmau (Herbology)  
Antfrost (History of Magic)

Other staff I don’t have room to name  
Awesamdude,  
Callahan and Alyssa,  
RedVelvet

(List will grow as I go on)

Blood Status & Year: (HB: Half, Muggle, PB: Pure)

Tommyinnit (Year 1 - 7) HB  
Tubbo (Year 1 - 7) Muggle  
Wilbur (Year 3 - 7) HB  
Techno (Year 3 - 7) HB  
Philza (Teacher) HB  
Dream (Year 2 - N/A) PB  
George (Year 3 - 7) Muggle  
Sapnap (Year 1 - 7) HB  
Purpled (year 1 - 7) HB  
Quig (Year 1 - 7) Muggle  
Eret (Year 4 - 7) PB  
Captain Puffy (Teacher) HB  
Niki (Year 3 - 7) PB  
Ranboo (Year 1 - 7) PB  
mithzan (teacher) Muggle  
yourpalross (Teacher) HB  
captainsparkles (Headmaster) PB  
jschlatt (Year 4 - 7) (Comes back during a certain Arc) PB  
Charlie (Year 3 - 7) (Comes back during a certain Arc) Muggle  
Noah (Year 5 - 7) Muggle  
Ted (Year 6 - 7) PB  
Cooper ( Year 3 - 7) HB  
Traves (Year 3 - 7) Muggle  
Sky ( Year 5 - 7) PB  
BajanCanadian (Year 3 - N/A) HB  
Jerome (Year 4 - 7) Muggle  
Deadlox (Year 5 - 7) PB  
MCUniverse (Year 6 - 7) HB  
Mudkip (Year 5 - 7) HB  
SSundee (Year 6 - 7) Muggle  
Skeppy (Year 3 - N/A) Muggle  
Badboyhalo (Year 4 - 7) HB  
Quackity (Year 2 - 7) Muggle  
Karl Jacobs (Year 2 - 7) PB  
Illumina (Year 3 - 7) HB  
Punz (Year 2 - 7) HB  
Ponk (Year 1 - 7) HB  
Scott (Year 5 - 7) PB  
Shubble (Year 4 - 7) PB  
TapL (Year 2 - N/A) Muggle  
Petezahhutt (Year 6 - 7) (Comes back for war) HB  
Grian (Year 5 - 7) HB  
Mumbo (Year 6 - 7) HB  
Scar (Year 4 - 7) Muggle  
f1nnster (Year 3 - 7) PB  
Spifey (Year 4 - 7) HB  
Vurb (Year 3 - 7) PB  
DanTDM(mentioned) PB  
Pewdiepie(mentioned briefly), PB  
Hbomb (Year 5 - 7) HB  
Fundy (Year 1 - 7) Pureblood Hybrid  
LDshadowlady(mentioned), PB  
stampy (mentioned), PB  
Calvin (Year 5 - 7) HB  
Nestor (Year 5 - 7) HB  
Krinios (Year 4 - 7) Halfblood Hybrid  
Fruitberries (Year 5 - 7) PB  
Callahan (Staff) HB  
Alyssa (Staff) HB  
Awesamdude (Staff) PB  
megaPVP (Year 1 - 7) PB  
Chris (Year 6 - 7) Muggle  
Jimmy (Year 7 - 7) HB  
Chandler (Year 5 - 7) Muggle  
Noxite (Teacher) PB  
Vikkstar (Teacher) HB  
Aphmau (Teacher) Muggle  
Antfrost (Teacher) HB  
Redvelvet (teacher) HB  
TimeDeo (Year 2 - 7) Muggle

again, January 22th is the first chapter release my friends :)


	2. Chapter 1: Platform 9/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo are accepted into Hogwarts, and go to Diagon Alley to get what they need. Tommy and Tubbo both meet two new people while getting fitted and meet two more at the station. When they get on the train, two people catch Toms eyes and he soon gets a chance to speak to them. Tommy gets bored when his cart falls asleep and goes out to meet new people. He finds a group of three best friends and learns some things about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy
> 
> this chapter is 3 days early, so enjoy! I'll probably post chapter 2 on February 1st
> 
> enjoy :D

Tommy and Tubbo were two peas in a pod. Conjoined to the hip. They went everywhere together, and some people even thought they were twins! Although they lived very different lives, they still spent almost every second they could together. 

The problem with that though is Tommy has grown up his whole life homeschooled. He never understood why he couldn’t just go to Tubbos school with him, and his parents never explained why. 

He knew his parents were wizards, and he even went a few times to magical places with them. He grew up on stories of dragons and a castle where people learned and studied to become wizards. 

“One day Tom, you’ll go to that castle and become a legend” 

He grew up hearing those words from his mother, and he believed it. But he was hesitant.

“What about Tubbo and his father? I don’t wanna leave if it means he can’t join me.” 

Tommy, as stubborn and protective as he was, knew that he most likely would never get to bring his best friend with him wherever this castle had been. But, on Tubbo’s 12th birthday he was proven wrong.

Enter the present day.

-.-

“Tom! Wake up!”

I rolled onto my back quickly, frightened by my mother's quips.

I threw my blankets off with a groan, reluctant to leave my warm and comfortable bed. It was winter, and my room was freezing cold. 

Leaning backwards, I cracked my back with ease and slowly traversed downstairs. The dull house seemed lively today, and I couldn’t seem to put my finger onto exactly why until I heard another familiar, sweet voice from our dining area.

“Thank you Mrs. Innit, but you really didn’t have to get me anything.” 

I flinched, _What’s today’s date?_ And immediately smiled in remembrance.

“Tubbo! Get over here you little-”

I heard him giggle and waltz over to me. I grabbed him up into a bear hug, laughing with him.

“You’re 12! We’re 12!”

“I know! Crazy huh?”

We both fell into fits of laughter and hung off one another, happy to be next to each other.

“You boys better check the mail, I think something should be coming today for both of you.”

My Mother was smiling proudly. After all these years she has never lost an ounce of beauty. I grinned absentmindedly.

“How about I eat first then mail? I’m starving.”

Tubbo rolled his eyes at me and walked away, probably going to grab the mail.

“So how was your sleep dear?”

“Fine, I fell asleep later than I probably should have, but I don’t feel so bad.”

I walked into the kitchen and saw what my Mother had cooked for my twins birthday and salivated at the resting stack of bacon.

“Don’t you dare Thomas. That’s for Tubbo.”

I was about to start pleading and attempt to make her give in and let me have at least one, but was abruptly interrupted by a screaming Tubbo.

I jumped, startled by the commotion before immediately running to check if he was okay, travelling from the kitchen to the front of the house. I was met with Tubbo with star-filled eyes, and a smile matching the look of a madman.

“Tom! Holy shit Tom look-”

“Let me see!”

Tubbo shoved the paper into Tommys chest and went right back to squealing with delight. The letter read;

_Mr. Thomas Innit_

_The Front Room_

_7 Brighton Drive_

_Dear Mr. Innit,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival._

_Please find an inclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term Begins September 25th 20XX. We await your owl by no later than August 31st. To avoid detection from Muggles, please_

_use the entrance located at Kings Cross Station Downtown London, on Platform 9/3. We look forward to having you at our school._

  
  


_Yours Sincerely,_

_Jess Aphmau_

_Deputy Headmistress_

  
  


I blinked slowly. I reread the letter, and slowly stared up at Tubbo.

“Tubbo, what does yours say?”

“It’s an acceptance letter to that castle you would always talk about from when we were kids! Tom, we’re going to be wizards!”

I immediately ran to my Mom, being closely followed by Tubbo and jumped into her arms.

“I’m in! I’m going to be a legend, just like you told me! Mum, I'm going to be a wizard with Tubbo!”

She collected me into her arms and laughed heartily, petting my head and swaying me. She turned her attention to Tubbo and smiled gently.

“You boys have to take care of one another during your time there. Stay close, and have fun in your youth.”

I stared at Tubbo and decided right then and there, I wouldn’t leave his side at Hogwarts.

-.-

“And when it’s your turn, you throw down the dust and yell ‘Diagon Alley’, sound good?”

Tubbo looked excited, but scared. I looked towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Tubbo, chill. This is way easier and cooler then it seems okay? I need you to be calm when you do this though.”

He nodded and smiled at me.

“I’ll go first okay? Watch me closely and repeat what I do Tubs.”

I walked towards the fireplace and ducked inside, trying not to bump my head. I took a handful of the dust and prepared myself.

“Diagon Alley!”

-.-

Soon, Tubbo and I were wandering around Diagon Alley together to grab our things.

“We should get wands first!”

“Yeah that sounds good.”

We wandered into a shop called ‘Jens Wands’ and sat and waited for our turn.

“Come in you two!” a kind lady in a pink outfit called us over.

I grabbed Tubbo by the shoulder and led him to the front to get our wands.

The kind wandmaker smiled at Tubbo, staring for a while before turning and leaving towards the back. She soon came back with a delicate looking wand.

The wand had intricate designs of ivy growing around the wand and was a beautiful birch wood. Tubbo's eyes sparkled when he saw it, and I immediately knew he fell in love with it. 

The bubbly woman handed _me_ the wand with an optimistic look.

"This is for you, it's made from birch wood to ward off negativity, and the core is unicorn hair!" She exclaimed with excitement. I turned my head over to look at Tubbo, noticing him become frozen. I looked back towards the kind wandmaker and held out the wand to her.

"Um, Miss.. do you mind if you give this wand to Tubbo instead? Seems like he wants it more than me. Plus, it fits him way more."

She didn't falter one bit and kindly took the wand from my hands and handed it off to Tubbo.

He perked up immediately once she handed it to him. He turned towards me and smiled blissfully. I smirked and nodded towards him.

"What are you waiting for, Tubs? Try it out!"

He swirled his wrist around elegantly with a closed eyed smile. The wand glowed a beautiful shade of green, and the wandmaker stared in awe.

"I've never seen that before! The wand is yours my boy." 

My gaze drifted back towards the lady as she held out another wand. This time, actually for me. 

"I picked this out just for you. Blackthorn wood and a phoenix feather. Rarest core in the business, but I feel that it'll suit you rather well."

She looked wise when speaking this, and she looked like she knew what the world held for me. 

When I took it gently from her hands, I felt power surge through me.

I heard Tubbo laughing loudly next to me, and I started belly laughing. 

“Well, try it out Tom!”

I waved my wrist less elegantly than Tubbo did, but it worked just as well. A small spark flew out, and I smirked. I kept staring at my wand in complete awe.

“Well my boys, it seems you’ve found your calling.”

Tubbo turned and grabbed the end of my elbow. 

“Tom, we need to grab everything else. Come on,”

I reluctantly turned back to the wandmaker and she smiled.

“I’ll give it right back after I box it dear, you and your friend can come back after you get fitted.”

I maneuvered my head back to Tubbo and he gently took my hand and pulled us away from the shop.

“Come on Tom, we have work to do!”

  
  


-.- 

I huffed whilst standing, waiting for my turn. Tubbo was put into another room for his fitting while I was put in a room with another occupant. The guy had half and half hair, and was shifty. He was super tall, and was awkwardly hunched over. 

“What are you doing?” I asked with a bitter tone.

The poor kid jumped and almost smacked his head on the roof. 

“I beg your pardon?” he asked slowly, trying to seem relaxed but failing miserably. 

“What are you doing? You’re hunched over like a troll.”

The boy looked down and blocked any of my attempts for eye contact.

“Can you please stop trying to make eye contact? Makes’ me feel weird.”

“Oh sorry.”

We were both shifting uncomfortably now. 

“I’m Ranboo, what about you?” he asked out of nowhere,

“A man of many names. But you can call me Tommy.”

We stayed quiet for a few minutes before I asked,

“So, Ranboo. You’re going to Hogwarts I assume?”

“Yeah..”

“Sweet. Same here.”

After that we didn’t speak on anything else. We just mutually decided to sit in silence. Although it wasn’t as awkward as before, it actually was quite calming.

“Ranboo? You’re finished, let’s head out and get you an owl!”

Ranboo and I swivelled our heads at the same time towards the door. He smiled happily and perked up upon her arrival, but I just made a sour expression. She was a short girl with short blonde hair.

“Who’s that Ranboo?” I whispered towards the half and half.

“That’s my sister Niki! She’s really cool.” He exclaimed, happy to have been asked about her.

He got down from the stool he was stood on and made his way over to Niki.

“Niki! This is Tommy, he’s also going to Hogwarts!” 

“That’s sweet Ran, I see you’re already making friends.”

I felt out of place with this brother-sister duo. I coughed lightly, trying to ease them out of the room.

Ranboo turned back to me and smiled gently. 

“I’ve got to go, but i’ll see you on the train?”

“See you on the train Ranboo.”

  
  


-.-

I walked out whistling and looking around for Tubbo. It didn’t seem like he was out yet so I went to go and sit down.

Soon, he came walking out next to a boy wearing sunglasses and donning a smirk.

Tubbo was belly laughing and wiping away non existent tears as the nameless boy kept shooting jokes.

“And then she said!-”

“Tubbo, who’s this?” I barked. _Why is he laughing so hard?_

“Tom! This is Quig, he’s another 1st year attending Hogwarts! He’s nice, relax a little.” I softened when he spoke, but still kept my walls up.

Sunglasses stepped towards me and stuck his hand out.

“I’m Quig! Tubbo told me about you already. Cool shirt.”

I blinked. Then smiled slowly.

“Thanks, and your name’s okay-ish. Me and Tubbo gots’ to go now, but see you on the train?”

“Sure thing. Bye Tubbo, bye Tommy!”

He waved ‘goodbye’ at us and he sprinted over towards a pair of two older men. 

One had red hair and the other wore glasses and had curly brown hair. They looked like teachers to be honest.

“Tubbo, we need to leave soon. Let’s speedrun the supplies, okay?”

“Alrighty Tom.”

  
  


-.-

_Nyoom!_

A train leaving its station whizzed by us. Today was the day we left for our castle. The start of our journey.

“Tommy, on this map it doesn’t say ‘Platform 9/3’ anywhere. Can you take a look at my letter again for me? We may have read it wrong.”

“Let me-”

I was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around with a foul expression on my face and was greeted with a toothy grin and dark tinted glasses. 

“You two are looking for Platform 9/3 right?”

“None of your-” Tubbo pulled me backwards by the shoulder, shoving me out of the way and yelled,

“Yes! Do you mind helping us?”

“Sure, what’re your names?”

“I’m Tubbo, this is Tommy!”

I flinched. _This guy could be some crazy lunatic and he just gave away our identities. Good going Tubbo._

“Cool. First year I'm guessing?” he asked brightly.

“Yup! Are you an upperclassman of ours?”

“I guess, my name’s Timedeo. Please, call me Deo.”

I looked up towards this Deo character. He was wearing a Santa hat in September, and was hiding his eyes with glasses not much different than Quigs. He was wearing an orange jumper and had dark blue jeans on. He looked comfortable and content, and his smile was endearing. _He might not be too bad._

“I’ll help you guys out since we should be classmates, but i’m waiting for a friend. He’ll be here any minute.”

“Fine by me.” I respond quietly, causing Tubbo to smile.

-.-

“Deo! Thank you for waiting.”

The three of us turn our heads towards a blonde with violet eyes. 

He arrived and noticed us and pointed. 

  
“Deo, you know them?”

“Yeah, This one’s Tommy, and the shortie is Tubbo.”

“Nice to meet you. My name’s Purpled.”

Tubbo gently stuck his hand out and Purpled shook it. I nodded at him and he nodded back.

“I’m a first year, how about you two?”

“First years.” I spoke quietly. This Purpled guy had a strange accent, and so did Deo.

“You don’t sound like you’re European. Where are you both from?” Tubbo, even being an introvert hated being in uncomfortable scenarios. He has a mental list he recites whenever he meets new people. It always came in good luck for me though since I’m stubborn and won’t start conversations with people unless Tubbo is actually around. 

Soon, Deo responds.

“Oh I'm a Texan. I moved here a year ago just to attend this school.”

“I’m a Virginian staying at Deos home for the time being.”

I tuned out after that and focused on walking. _Where are we even going?_

Soon, we stopped at a wall. 

“Here it is! Platform 9/3.”

_What._

“You’ve got to be mistaken Deo, this is a wall.” 

Deo giggled joyously and turned to face us, his back to the wall.

“Watch me carefully.”

He pulled his bags with him, and he disappeared into the wall.

The three of us jumped and looked around.

“What the hell?” Purpled whispered under his voice, confused.

“I wanna try!” Tubbo leapt into the wall. 

“Tubbo! Oh god, Purpled I think-” 

He was gone before I finished my sentence, consumed by the wall.

“Welp. Into a bloody wall I go.”

I sighed, grabbed my bags and stepped inside.

  
  


-.-

“Tommy look at how cool this train is! We’re really going to be learning magic at a castle, huh. I can’t believe it.”

I smiled gently at Tubbo and took a seat in one of the boxed seating areas. Deo and Purpled had left us after we got there officially and said they'd see us at the docks.

“Tubs’ relax we need to get ready for when we leave the station.”

Tubbo took his stuff and put it in the overboard containers and waited for a candy trolley to come by.

“I wonder what magic sweets you eat here!”

“Probably the same ones you eat at my house.”

Tubbo ignored me and waited by the window. I turned to look out the window and saw all the many families saying goodbye to their offspring.

But, a pair of two caught my attention. They looked alike, but one had long, pink hair and the other had brown short curly hair. They both wore glasses (brunette wore round ones, pink wore square.) and looked to be bickering.

Soon they walked out of view and into the train. 

“Tommy? What caught your attention?”

“Nothing Tubbo, just two boys bickering.”

Soon our train left the station.

  
  


-.-

  
  


Tubbo was sitting next to me asleep. His temple was pressed against the glass and quiet snores escaped him. I smiled fondly at my best friend before turning my attention to our room door again.

The glass was translucent and only showed the shadows of kids walking by. 

Soon, our door was opened and Tubbo jolted awake.

“Hey, do you mind if we sit here? The rest are full.”

I immediately recognized the two people at our door as the boys bickering earlier. 

Tubbo rubbed his eyes and murmured,

  
“Sure, want me to move my bags?”

The pink haired boy came into view and spoke,

“Nah, i’ll move it. You go back to sleep.”  
  


I blinked and stared. Soon they both sat down and started trying to converse with me.

“My name’s Wilbur, and this is Techno!”

“Hello. I’m Tommy, this is Tubbo.”

“What year are you?”

“We’re first years. You?”

“Techno and I are third years. We’ll keep you boys in check. Won’t we Tech?”

“Sure.” 

Techno had a deep and monotone voice that made the room seem quiet. I wouldn’t admit it out loud, but I was quite jealous.

“Say Tommy, wanna do icebreakers? I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot from one another and want to get to know you!” 

Wilbur was upbeat and sounded like he was from London. He diffused a mix of happy and content energy (just like Deo) with a hint of a sad story to tell. He was an interesting character, and I want to know more about him.

“Sure, you start.”

“What’s your favorite color Tom?”

“Red. How about you?”

“Blue.”

Techno softly stared at Tubbo while Wilbur and I talked, seeming interested. I’ve decided that I like these two.

  
  


-.-

As the train grew nearer and nearer to the castle every second, the boys soon fell asleep, leaving me awake.

I sighed and threw my head back. I was so bored and craved to do something fun before we got to our destination. _Maybe I can find new people to befriend? No, that’s too much work. Deo and Purpled? Maybe._

I got up slowly, not wanting to wake anyone and slipped outside.

I walked around and saw a few cart doors opened, and heard kids chattering and laughing away.

Soon, I heard a kettle go off.

_Wait, what?_

It was coming from the cart next to me, and I soon realized it was a laugh and not a teapot. I rolled my eyes and knocked.

A person opened the door lightly, looking relieved once they realized it was a kid and not a teacher.

“Hey, you need something?” a boy with dark hair and a headband asked.

“Nope, I was bored and trying to find interesting people to talk to. You guys caught my attention.”

A boy with a.. Is that a mask? Anyway, he wore a mask and held a toothy smirk and freckles with pride. He had dark blonde hair and was wearing green. 

“Come on in! We have an extra seat anyway.”

They seemed nice, but that headband guy sure had a lot to say.

Soon, the masked one started to talk to me.

“So, you're a first year right?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“I’m a second year. I’m also a Slytherin. This one next to me in the headband is also a first year, and the one you’re next to is a third year.”

I nodded my head and stared at everyone. 

“My name’s Dream by the way, and the Gryffindor is Sapnap and the Ravenclaw is George.”

Hearing his name twice now, George looked up from his book and waved. Sapnap then took my hand and shook it.

“Sorry I came off a little harsh earlier. I thought you were a teacher.”

“You’re fine.” I responded with a smirk

Soon, George stood up.

“The train’s stopping soon, we should get dressed. Nice meeting you Tommy, but you should probably go get ready as well.”

I nodded and got up, then waved goodbye.

  
  


-.-

  
heyyyyy! this is chapter one, and again this is just book one. 

by the end of this book, it should have at least 100k words! so please be hype, bc I am B)

anyways, enjoy! people you met this chapter are:

MotherInnit

Aphmau (mentioned)

GamingwithJen

Ranboo

Niki

Quig

Timedeo

Purpled

Wilbur

Techno

Dream

Sapnap

George

next chapter: feb 1st (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll post chapter 2 soon! 
> 
> see you then :D


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet arrive to the docks and prepare for the Sorting. Tommy and Tubbo are faced with the fact they may be separated, whilst also meeting new people along the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this is on time surprisingly! I hope you enjoy, it's a bit shorter but I finished this super late at night. Plus, the next few chapters should be pretty eventful! so enjoy this calm chapter before we switch to more fun and chaotic stuff !
> 
> enjoy!!

When I arrived back at my cart, everyone was awake and getting ready to leave. 

“Tommy! We were about to go and try to find you.”

Tubbo stood in front of me while Wilbur and Techno started grabbing our bags. I walked forward to take Tubbo and my things. Techno beat me to it.

“It’s fine. I'll carry it. Besides, four people per boat.”

“What boat?” Tubbo questioned as we exited the train finally.

“That boat.” Wilbur pointed to a docking place where a ton of people were standing there talking and entering their boats. 

Suddenly, a voice shouted out,

“Quig! Stop trying to tip the boat for Christ's sake!” 

A redhead ran by us and made a beeline to the giggling boy Tubbo knew and loved named Quig. I shook my head at the image in front of me and grabbed Tubbos' hands. 

“Wait Tommy, I want to say hi to Quig!”

“Why? You’ll see him at the sorting.” Wilbur butted in.

“So what? I haven’t seen him since getting fitted, and I want to say hi!”

I sigh and let go of his hand, letting him run free. He perked up and made an immediate beeline to the brunette that was currently being told off by a fiery red-head.

I shook my head at him and turned my focus onto the twins. _Wait- Are they twins?_

“Which boat should we pick Wilbur?” I asked, still trying to remember if they ever said anything about being related. 

“I don’t care, but we should hurry up. Is Tubbo going with us or not?” Wilbur asked with a tilted head.

“Us obviously, who else?” I shot back with a pointed look, deciding to think about their relations later. 

“Them probably?” Techno interrupted pointing off to the side.

I turned quickly and watched as Tubbo climbed into a boat alongside Quig and two other kids. My one eye twitched.

“Tubbo!” I stomped over, leaving a chuckling Techno and a disappointed Wilbur. 

Tubbo turned his head towards Tommy and smiled.

“Tom! Say hi to Ponk and Punz! Ponk is also a first-year!”

I turned towards them and was greeted with a death stare from a blonde and a large smile from a dark brunette. The brunette was wearing red and orange whilst the blonde was wearing a white hoodie. 

Quig was smiling at me and waving. I nodded at Quig gently before turning back to Tubbo.

“But Tubbo, I thought you were coming with Wilbur, Techno, and me?” I asked quietly.

“Well, I think this is a good opportunity to meet new people! We’ll meet back up at the castle though!”

I stared at him with a pout, but all he did was smile and pat my shoulder. I sigh, then lightly pull him in for a hug.

“If these three give you any trouble, tell me when you get to the castle,” I told him softly

“Of course big man.” 

We separated and went to our respective boats.

-.-

The boat ride was long, but Wilbur and Techno made it fun. We joked and laughed and discussed Hogwarts. Wilbur described the places and told stories of upperclassmen and sports. 

“My house, Slytherin, has some of the funniest people you’ll ever meet. Tommy, you’d get along well with Quackity I’d say. Remind me to introduce you to him once we get sorted!”

Techno had also told me about his favorite places and where he wants to take me. He also told me about his rivalry with Dream in Quidditch. 

“Dream is the best in his house and I'm the best in mine. We’re both equally feared, that’s why he’s such a good opponent.”

I think the thing I found myself most interested in was Quidditch from our many conversations, but soon enough we reached the castle.

-.-

When we walked in and started our march towards the cafeteria, Wilbur had pulled Tubbo over to us with a grin. 

“Tubbo got lost! Oh, you should’ve seen his bewildered expression boys!” Wilbur exclaimed exasperated from his constant giggles. 

Tubbos ears grew red with embarrassment and moped. I laughed and slightly shook his shoulder, trying to silently convey the words _‘You’re okay, they’re just trying to make you laugh.’_. Tubbo took the hint and smiled lightly at Wilbur, who was still recovering from his giggles. 

After that little reunion, we had finally reached the cafeteria. Techno and Wilbur wished us good luck and ventured over to their seats, awaiting our assortments. The sorting hat stood on a stool next to a line of teachers. I noticed the red-haired man that scolded Quig earlier in that array. _So he was a teacher!_

My attention shifted to a short, tanned lady with long hair and cute glasses resting on her nose. She cleared her throat and started speaking.

“Welcome first years! Before the sorting begins, our Headmaster Sparkles would like to say a few words!” 

A humble-looking man stood up and said,

“I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, called Mr. Awesamdude, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.”

After his short speech, he sits. The headmistress starts speaking again.

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses! Tubbo.”

I flinched and turned my head towards Tubbo. He shyly started walking over to the stool and sat down, awaiting the hat's words. 

The hat grumbled and seemed in thought before shouting out,

“Ravenclaw!”

Tubbo sat up with a smile and bounded over to Techno. The Ravenclaw house clapped and cheered for him, causing my best friend to turn red.

Soon, the headmistress spoke again.

“Fundy!”

Someone I didn’t know had stepped over to the sorting hat, full of unease. I heard a shout of encouragement come from someone sitting in Slytherin and immediately recognize the yell to be Wil’s.

_Does Wilbur know this first year?_

Soon, the hat screamed,

“Ravenclaw!”

Once again the Ravenclaw table erupted with cheer. 

I tuned out after that and only focused on the cool scenery around me. The roof was lit up with floating candles and ghosts flew around at the top, conversing and watching the sorting. Do _Ghosts just live here? Do they just wander around and watch everything unfold?_

I shook my head and soon heard my name being called for. 

“Tommy!”

I strode up towards the sorting hat and sat down. As soon as the hat made contact with my head, it began speaking.

_“Hmm, very curious. A boy full of arrogance, yet tender towards his loved ones. A brave boy who stood up for his friend whenever in times of need.”_

_Please put me in Ravenclaw, don’t separate us. Please._

My thoughts were muddy and quiet due to the hat’s grumbles, but soon the hat had made its choice. 

“Gryffindor!”

My head went into airplane mode at this moment. I was in shock. _But what about Tubbo?_

The Gryffindors cheered and whistled for me, but my body couldn’t move. Soon, a familiar face bounded over towards me and took my hand into his. 

“Tommy it’ll be fine, you have me!”

The world came back into focus and I was looking into a pair of sunglasses. 

“Deo?” I inquired as he led me to the Gryffindor table.

“Yup! You’re with me big guy. I’ll take good care of you.” He responded happily. 

I smiled slightly but found myself looking over at the Ravenclaw table. I caught a glimpse of a distraught-looking Tubbo being comforted by Techno. My heart clenched. 

Once Deo noticed my gaze, he pushed me forward again and made me sit down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

“Tommy, you don’t have to worry. He’s in good hands. Plus, we have mixed classes! So you’ll most definitely be able to see Tubbo at all times, you’ll only be separated at night.”

“But Tubbo has nightmares, who’ll-”

“Techno will handle that Tom. Don’t worry, he’s in great hands.”

I soon felt a weight on my left shoulder and turned towards the familiar figure of Sapnap. He had his hand on my shoulder in form of reassurance. 

“He’s fine, and so are you!” Deo continued on.

I soon noticed the whole Gryffindor table looking at me with smiles and words of reassurance and encouragement. 

I felt at home.

-.-

Once the sorting was over, we all started eating. 

“So Tommy, tell us about yourself!” suggested an upperclassman. 

The upperclassman was named Charlie, and Deo explained earlier that if Tommy were to need anything, he should go to Charlie.

Charlie was a popular Gryffindor who wore squared glasses and had blonde hair. He had a bubbly personality and had earned the nickname “Slimecicle” from a mishap in his first year with a failed spell that turned his hair into slime for 4 months. I have already decided that I liked him and would probably follow him around asking questions for the first few days. 

I soon responded to Charlie.

“Well, my best friend is in Ravenclaw, I have absolutely no knowledge of this place other than legends are made here, and my favorite insect is a moth.”

Charlie nodded and soon went back to a conversation he was having with another Gryffindor named Krinios. I went back to eating.

Deo soon stood up and pulled me with him, telling the Gryffindors to get ready to leave the dining hall. 

“What are we doing now Deo?” I asked, for my attention was peaked. 

“Oh, by now we should be leaving to show you the dormitories for Gryffindor, and by the time we get there, we’ll probably start settling down. You guys get a tour tomorrow, and then you’ll be having classes starting on Wednesday!”

I nod and grumpily start following our Head of House towards the dorms. Deo came jogging after me with a pep in his step.

-.-

The dorms were cozy and felt nostalgic in a weird way. Fortunately, my bed was next to Deos and Sapnaps. I sighed as I watched Deo expertly tie his Gryffindor tie whilst talking to Sapnap about some type of candy I don’t care to know about. 

I turn and move to my side, wondering what Tubbo was up to. I felt so angry and mad about being separated from him. _We made a promise to my Mom to look out for one another, and I can’t even do that anymore!_

“Hey, Negative Nancy we’re heading out for supper. Do you want to get food or sleep early?”

I didn’t answer Deo right away. But after a few prolonged seconds I murmured

“I’m gonna try to sleep.”

I heard Deo shuffle and move closer before I felt the sensation of being crushed. I squirmed under Deo and heard Sapnap laughed loudly, watching from across the room.

“Tommy, You know you can sit with other tables, right? You can go sit with Tubbo!” Deo exclaimed loudly, trying to silence his giggles.

At this fact, I threw Deo off me and started fixing my appearance. Sapnap shook his head at me and started speaking,

“What’s so important about this kid anyway?”

I stop fussing over myself and turn to him with a smile. 

“Sapnap, he’s my best friend. I only grew up with him, no one else. He was the closest thing I had to a sibling, and I don’t like the idea of being separated.”

Sapnap nodded his head and Deo smiled. 

“You must care for him a lot Tommy, that’s admirable.”

“Well of course Deo, I'm always admirable!” I said, my words dripping in playful narcissism. Sapnap scoffed while Deo rolled his eyes.

“Remind me to never compliment him, Deo?”

“Only if you remind me as well.”

The three of us started laughing and began our walk to the dining hall.

-.-

Getting to sit with Tubbo, Wilbur and Techno was the highlight of my night. When we all met with each other, we found a quiet spot for us four to sit and discuss our first night together.

“So, how’s Ravenclaw and Gryffindor treating you two?” Wilbur asked fondly. 

“Oh, it’s absolutely lovely! I’ve met a few people, and to be quite frank everyone in there is kind, although stuck up. Techno introduced me to someone named Fruitberries though! He was nice.”

Tubbo went on rambling about how his room was pretty, and I couldn’t help but feel proud. _The quiet boy I met at that school playground has grown into a more outgoing guy._

_I’m happy that he’s happy._

  
  


Soon, Tubbo turned towards me.

“How about you Tom? Are you holding up well?” he asked with slight worry in his eyes.

I smiled and nodded while thinking of the kind Gryffindors I've met tonight. 

“Of course I'm holding up fine Tubbo, probably better than you.” I shoot back

“Oh, that’s well! Who have you met so far?” Tubbo voice was full of curiosity.

“Well, I have a cool upperclassman named Charlie, or as others call him, ‘Slimecicle’.”

Wilburs eyes held recognition at that name and started giggling. 

“Good ol’ Charles,” Wilbur said quietly as Techno shook his head.

Soon, an unfamiliar voice joined the conversation. 

“Sorry I couldn’t talk earlier boys, I was busy. Who else do we have here?” The man asked with playfulness in his voice. I recognized him as one of the teachers in the line from the sorting. He had wings on his back and a striped bucket hat. Techno seemed to hold this man at a great value since right when this mystery man came into the conversation, Techno perked up. 

Wilbur smiled brightly and chanted.

“Phil! Phil! This is Tommy and Tubbo! They’re both first years, and we’ve decided to take them under our wing!” Wilbur answered joyously.

This ‘Phil’ character smiled gently at Wil and turned to us.

“Hello mates, I’m Phil. I’ll be your Transfiguration teacher by the way!” He exclaimed, his voice full of joy.

Tubbo waved at Phil as I just sat with a smug look on my face. Wilbur sighed as Phil laughed at us.

“Oh boy, I bet I’ll be hearing your names tossed around by faculty quite a lot.” 

Tubbo and I flinched at this, causing Phil to double over in more laughter.

Techno smirked at this and soon said.

“Honestly, they’ll probably be the next Skeppys’.” Which caused Phil to shake his head whilst he started calming down to just a slight giggle. 

“Yeah let's not jinx it Tech,” Wilbur responded, cringing for reasons unbeknownst to me.

Before I knew it, the five of us started eating and conversing like it was routine. Phil laughing at Tubbo and Technos debates, Wilbur asking me questions. It felt great, and I could tell immediately that I was going to have a great 7 years here with this group of people. 

But alas, soon supper was over and we all said our goodbyes. Tubbo half-smiled at me and said,

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” his voice quivered, seemingly to show he wasn’t quite ready to leave me yet.

I smile, turning my body away slightly in a half attempt to find where Deo was, and responded with a soft

“See you tomorrow.”

  
  


-.-

“Sapnap, your snores are shaking the whole dorm! Shut the hell up!” 

a snappy voice shouted from up top someone's bunk.

“Oh shut up Punz, like you're any better.” a groggy Sapnap shot back.

I sighed and turned over, trying to block out their bickering with a blanket and pillow. As much as I found their retorts funny, I wanted the night to be over. 

_If I fall asleep fast enough, I’ll get to see more of the castle quicker._

I cringed as I heard a raspy voice speak out against Sapnap and Punz, saying

“If you two don’t shut the fuck up, I’m chaining you two together and throwing you out into the forbidden forest.” 

“Sorry Deo, won’t happen again!” The first years respond in unison, fear evident in their voices.

“Uh huh, you two better. Now fucking sleep."

“Sir yes sir."

I sigh with relief and go back to thinking about tomorrow. 

_Maybe I’ll meet more people from other houses? Or learn more about the house's history? Or quidditch?_

Soon, I find myself falling into a restless sleep, to wound up with the many ideas I have in my head.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be up on 
> 
> february: 12! (now moved to the 15th)
> 
> I'll see you then :]
> 
> update: I’ll be posting the next chapter February 15th instead, so it’ll be longer and more fun (this chapter is a fun one) so I’ll see you then!


	4. Chapter 3: “The Battle of The Houses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns the delicate and intricate history of Hogwarts and its four houses. He sees how it affects how Slytherins are treated, and Deo has a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry!! this is a bit late, but I promise I’ll make the next chapter more worthwhile and long! this chapter was a lot of fun to do, and expect some fun Tommy and Deo moments, along with Dream v. Techno (Slytherin v. Ravenclaw Quidditch!) soon!

I’ve been at Hogwarts for about a week now, and things have been well. Deo has been showing me the ropes, and Tubbo has been introducing me to more people.

So far, my favorite class is probably transfigurations because Phil teaches it. Techno and Wil have told me a lot about him and why they’re so close.

“He’s the closest thing Tech’ and I have to a father figure to be honest.”

When Wil told me that, I knew Phil was to be trusted. A day after that, I started spending time with Phil and learned about him.

“What are you, Phil?” I asked him curiously.

He turned his head toward me, smiling intently, and sighed. He closed his eyes in reminisce and started speaking,

“I’m an Elytrian from the great land of Aether Tommy. That’s my home, although I haven’t visited in quite some time. Maybe I’ll show you it sometime!” 

His words were full of love for his great home. A thing that made Phil so cool was his wings, large and grey and shiny. 

Phil saw my staring and chuckled, flexing his wings to show how they moved. I watched in awe.

-.-

That was yesterday, and at the moment I'm stuck in boring ‘History of Magic’ class. Don’t get me wrong, this class can be cool from time to time, but today, we’re learning about the-

“Battle of the Houses was the great event that built this luxurious estate!” Beamed Mr. Antfrost as he waved his wand, projecting a cast of characters. 

The class starred in awe as a scene started to play out in front of them, like a hologram almost. I felt my face smile as the room illuminated in a soft, neon blue lighting. 

Mr. Antfrost giggled at his students' reactions and continuously waved his wand, moving the characters to tell a story. He started telling the same folktale that my Mum told me when I was younger. 

“The four founders, Lizzie (LDShadowlady is what my mum calls her), Felix Pewdiepie, Stampy (Mum said he had a long nose? I don’t know), and the most famous, Dan TDM.” 

The scene changed from the four mentioned to the school's emblem. The room now illuminated in the four school colors, my side flashed with reds.

“Dan was the founder of the Slytherins, and renowned for being a brilliant creator who shed the world with his wonderful ideas! Slytherins represent cunningness, resourcefulness, and leadership. As you may know, Dan was once the ruler of our realm and led with an iron fist, although great and loved. ” 

The scene changed to a sharp green and the only thing I could think of when I saw the color was Wilbur. Wil and his strange love for scarves, his love for the color blue, and his sadness that the Slytherin color wasn’t blue. His mysterious nature and looks, his fondness of Techno, and his many talents. I couldn’t help but smile. 

Soon, the color changed to a yellow, representing the house of Lizzie, or Hufflepuff. 

“Lizzie was said to be the kindest person you’d ever meet. She was inquisitive and brave, showing loyalty to her closest friend during the Great war. Her house represents loyalty and love.”

The room burst with the color of dandelions. I thought of Ranboo and his elder sister Niki who have both shown me nothing but kindness. Their tight-knit bond and love for peers and each other. Ranboo's awkwardness and Nikis’s sweet aura.

“The house of Stampy, better known as Ravenclaw. Wit, intelligence, and creativity. Stampy created a world from the ground up, and housed tons of his citizens with fair rule and hospitality. He was known for his fairness and his honesty. In war, he showed his great wisdom and his many marvelous war tactics and plans. He was truly brilliant”

The world seemed to fill with blue and all I could do was smile widely and think of my dearest friend. _Tubbo._

The boy who has seen all sides of me, whether it be crudeness or happiness, anger or vulnerability. The boy who comforted me when my many moth friends left for the wilderness, The boy who had made friends with the bees in my backyard. The boy I thought I’d have to leave to pursue my dream of becoming a legend. The boy who is still here, throughout everything, and isn’t planning on leaving. 

I couldn’t help but feel proud and a little choked up. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and paying attention once more. 

Antfrost started again

“And then, the final house, Felix Pewdiepies’ house of bravery, chivalry, and determination! Felix was the one who started it all, the mind that designed this castle, and the mind that forged a place welcoming of all. He brought the land together at a time of need and was the one to put a stop to the fighting during the war. He brought us peace of mind.”

Red shone from the holographic story and I smiled in remembrance of my friend, Deo. 

Deo, cocky but gentle. Sweet at heart but sharp in mind. He knew how to push my buttons but also how to make me smile the brightest smile anyone's ever seen. His lively nature has been the most supportive thing since I've arrived. _I’m glad I have him._

Soon, the bright flashing colors died down and went to a sullen grey hue. Images flashed of burned buildings, crying people, and lastly the four creators of this great castle. Mr. Antfrosts’ face hardened and waved his wand to the next image.

“The Battle of the Houses was during the end of the Great War. The once-great leaders all argued, dreading the next wave attack from the wayward wizards that they had created. They all started pointing fingers and trying to find who was this so-called ‘True Supreme Emperor of wizardry’. But alas, it was soon revealed to be the once-great house leader of Slytherin, Dan. Dan had a steady fall from grace, he was envious of the rest of his fellow housemates' progressions and wanted to be named the true house. The battle ended quickly, with his once allies turning on him.”

I shivered feeling cold after hearing that terrifying tale. My Mum always skipped that part, so I never really knew what happened to the rulers. The classes' ambiance turned from once joyous pride for their houses to sadness and quiet acknowledgment for the fallen wizards of the Great War. 

Our teacher sighed, then started teaching once more.

“Class, remember that even today's Slytherins are not to blame for their house leaders' faults, and to show respect to everyone! I don’t want to hear disgraceful things said about our Slytherin brothers, sisters, and relatives alike. Now the class is dismissed.”

-.-

“How was your day boys?” Phil asked with his usual fond filled voice. 

“Fine,” Wilbur replied, stabbing his food with the cafeteria's overly shiny fork. Wil had been angry all day it seemed, and he wasn’t telling us why. Until

“Why are you being so grouchy Wil? Did something happen?” Phil's voice seemed concerned as he slowly sat in his seat. Wil looked at him, his glasses falling farther down his nose, and pouted.

“First years kept calling me psychotic. Stupid kids don’t respect upperclassmen anymore I suppose.” 

“Why would they say that?” Asked Tubbo as he fiddled with his glass, holding it with two hands.

“Because in history today you guys learned about the Great War. Meaning you learned about our house's history, and Dan TDM.”

Phil rolled his eyes at WIl and started chuckling

“Those kids don’t know any better Wil, they’re babies.” I flinched at his remark whilst Tubbo just cackled. I immediately tried to shoot back,

“Hey! We are not babies you old man. God, you’re so old you probably eat porridge non stop you-” 

I started cursing him out and calling him awful names, which Phil just belly laughed and turned back to Wil.

“Point made. See Wil? You can’t let little kids' words hurt you.”

Wil turned his head up slowly to Phil and nodded his head, seemingly understanding. Techno soon stood up and turned to Tubbo

“Tubbo, we should probably start heading back. You said you wanted help in herbology right?” He asked Tubbo, to which the yonder boy nodded and got up. 

I raised an eyebrow, and then remember the look that Techno made towards Tubbo in the train oh so many days ago. The look he gives Tubbo constantly has a layer of care to it, and it kind of makes me happy that Tubbo has someone strong taking care of him in his class.

As if mirroring Techo, Deo wandered over and plucked me from my seat. He started speaking

“Tommy! Come with me, I wanna show you something.” 

“Whatever you say, Big Man.” 

-.-

“Where are we even going Deo? We’ve been walking for God knows how long.” 

Deo laughed at my suffering and slowed down his pace until he was striding alongside me.

He fixed his hat and gave me a toothy grin.

“I can’t say or else it’ll ruin the surprise!”

I rolled my eyes and just followed Deo in pursuit. 

Soon enough, we were outside at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

“Deo, have you lost your mind? No way am I going in there!” I shouted in protest. Deo giggled and turned his head towards me before grabbing my hand and pulling me in. 

Although I struggled in his grip, he overtook me and I was forced into submission, following him into the unknown plain. 

“You won’t regret this I promise you! You’ll thank me for forcing you to do this.” I sighed and groveled about how his grip was hurting me.

Deo just continued forth until we reached a waterfall of ivy. 

“Great, you showed me ivy and weeds. Good for you, now take me back before you get us in trouble!” I screamed, fed up with being dragged about everywhere by this mad man. 

Deo erupted with giggles and pulled the ivy back. 

What I saw shocked me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to comment suggestions and/or thoughts!
> 
> next chapter: February: 23rd
> 
> see you then!!


End file.
